As an introduction to the problems solved by the present invention, consider the conventional transponder used for radio frequency identification (RFID). Such a transponder includes a radio transceiver with a built-in antenna for receiving command message signals and for transmitting reply message signals. Inexpensive transponders find application in systems for tracking material, personnel, and animals, inventory management, baggage handling, and the mail to name a few major areas.
A transponder necessarily includes a transceiver. Such transponders may include an integrated circuit transceiver, a battery, and a printed circuit antenna hermetically encapsulated in a laminated package about 1 inch square and approximately as thick as a mailing label or tag. In such a laminated package, manufacturing acceptance tests on each unit become difficult and costly.
Conventional transponders are inexpensively manufactured in sheets having for example 250 integrated circuit transceivers spaced apart in a row and column array between polymer films. Prior to use, the transponders are separated from each other by shearing the sheet between adjacent rows and columns. Conventional testing methods and apparatus cannot be used until the transponders are separated from each other.
Conventional manufacturing acceptance tests for transponders are based in part on antenna performance tests that simulate the application in which the transponder will be used. These so called “far-field” tests require a large anechoic chamber and individual testing of a single transponder at a time. Such far-field testing adds significantly to the per unit cost of inexpensive transponders.
Without inexpensive transponder testing for manufacturing acceptance tests, incomplete testing may perpetrate unreliable tracking, inventory, and handling systems, increase the cost of maintaining such systems, and discourage further development and popular acceptance of transponder technology.
In view of the problems described above and related problems that consequently become apparent to those skilled in the applicable arts, the need remains in transponder testing for more accurate and less costly test systems, fixtures, and test methods.